ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The A-Team: Final Phase: Armageddon (2019 sequel)
In the final installment of the film, Captain Sosa informs the A-Team of Faceman's brother, and they realize that his brother was ???. It is revealed that they were convicted of a crime they did not commit near the end of the Vietnam War. Premieres June 7, 2019 Characters *Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith (Liam Neeson) - he was the Colonol of the United States Army Special Forces, who along with Faceman, B.A. and H.M. were convicted of a crime they did not commit, in the end, retires to Oaklaholma! *Lt. Jeremy "Glory" Felton (Andrew Garfield) - now a married man with Fiona as his wife, when he revealed his card of the A-Team, the Vietnams attack and question them on why they are in Baghdad, because of their honeymoon, and John saved them, and revealed to the crime he, Faceman, B.A. and H.M. did not commit, which was during the Vietnam War, the A-Team's commanding officer, Colonel Morrison, gave them orders to rob the Bank of Hanoi to help bring the war to an end. They succeeded in their mission, but on their return to their base four days after the end of the war, they discovered that Morrison had been killed by the Viet Cong, and that his headquarters had been burned to the ground. This meant that the proof that the A-Team members were acting under orders had been destroyed, and they were arrested. The team was imprisoned at Fort Bragg, from which they quickly escaped before standing trial, in the end, Is gonna become a father! *Sgt. B.A. Baracus (Quinton Jackson) - he was sergeant of the United States Army Special Forces, who along with Faceman, Hannibal and H.M. were convicted in a crime they did not commit near the end of the Vietnam war, in the end, goes to Alabama to visit his cousin! *Captain H.M. Murdock (Sharlto Copley) - he was captain of the United States Army Special Forces, he, Hannibal, Faceman and B.A. were convicted of a crime they did not commit near the end of the Vietnam war, in the end, He tells Children their history! *Fiona Grace (Emma Stone) - Glory's newfound wife, as they honeymoon to Vietnam, and helps them clear Jackson's name, in the end, she's expecting! *Captain Charrisa Sosa (Jessica Biel) - been figuring out Faceman's brother, on who he is, it is revealed that his brother was convicted and decides to clear his name, in the end, leaves for New York! *Maurice (Omid Djalili) - met Glory, and realized his loyalty to the A-Team and attempted to shoot him, but Hannibal saved him and Fiona by knocking him out! *Symone Clarkeston (Frieda Pinto) - a citizen who helps the A-Team and Fiona escape from the Iraqi Police and teams up with them, in the end, revealed tobe the one who hired Maurice, and was killed trying to kill Fiona! *Jackson Templeton (Jason Clarke) - Faceman's brother, who is framed by a man for stealing the codes, in the end, was cleared and is released! *Senator Bryce Collins (Bruce Campbell) - A corrupt Senator who wants to win the role as representative of Washington D.C., he was the one who framed Jackson into stealing the codes, in the end, was assassinated by Grace. *Grace Chance (Kelly Hu) - main antagonist, and leader of a Terrorist group known as "The Ember Advance", her goal is to steal the Hong Kong Documents and create a superweapon, in the end, was destroyed by the weapon. Plot ??? Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Thriller